Drive
by Just Akiko
Summary: It was another late night, another silent night, when Ryuuzaki offered Raito an unexpected proposition. ONESHOT friendship.


_A random interlude between Raito and Ryuuzaki, not necessarily RxR, more of a friendship moment. shock, horror! ;o) Hopefully the characters aren't too off, I'm not used to writing these guys without the sexual tension! hehe_

_Set just before the capture of Higuchi, whilst Raito's memories are still missing._

_Written on a quiet evening after the muse picked up on a song cycling through my media player; if anyone wants to listen it's "Passenger Seat" by Death Cab For Cutie._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note or its characters, just this story.

* * *

**DRIVE **

_by Just Akiko_

"Ne Yagami-kun?"

"What is it Ryuuzaki?"

"Can you drive?"

The younger boy froze, his hand halfway through raking his hair away from tired eyes, and looked curiously over at the enigmatic detective whose words had suddenly broken almost an hour's silence.

"Well I took some lessons when I started college," he answered, his voice lilting with unasked questions, "and my father was always pretty eager to have me learn so he often took me out also." When the other's dark eyes remained fixed on his face, but not a word passed his unusually thin lips, Raito turned in his chair to fully face his inquisitor. "I have never passed the test though." He stated bluntly. "I lost interest after a while."

Or at least he assumed he had. Driving lessons were yet another of those things that had disappeared into the fuzzy void that was the last few months in his memory; something he was trying harder to ignore with every passing day.

"Yagami-kun must have made a very competent driver." Ryuuzaki's voice cut through the heavy silence once again, this time with a slight edge of teasing, but only enough to make Raito more curious.

"Why would you say that?" He asked, his fingers twirling a pen slowly, meditatively.

The sombre detective quirked his lips in what might have been a smile, before turning to face his monitor once again, pale face glowing oddly in the dark room.

"Because Yagami-san is an intelligent man and would never allow his own son to cause havoc on Tokyo's busy roads."

Raito was taken somewhat aback by the whispered answer, his brilliant mind unable to discern whether the drawl in the older boy's voice was from tiredness or simply sarcasm. He quickly forgot that however when Ryuuzaki reached out with a long pale arm, not for the plate of cookies resting by his keyboard, but for the power button on his screen. With a startling suddenness, the light from the overworked machine died, as sugarcoated fingertips cut off its electrical support. Ryuuzaki's face was thrown into shadow and for a brief, and stupid, moment, Raito was sure that he had pulled a Houdini and disappeared like magic. His irrational thoughts were banished immediately however when the creak of metal and leather indicated that the cat-like detective was in fact uncurling from his usual crouch and standing up.

"Come, Raito-kun. Let's go for a drive."

Before the teenager could wonder about the odd statement, or the sudden use of his first name, he was startled into a gasp as the great L loomed out of the darkness, his white shirt practically glowing with the light from Raito's own monitor. As the younger boy fought with his uncooperative tongue to form some sort of question or protest, the detective moved smoothly past him and snuffed out the life of the remaining screen. Then, all Raito could see was darkness, and all he could hear was the shuffle of feet and the clink of chain that had become already been relegated to background noise; in the light at least. But here, now, in his sudden, unexpected blindness, Raito could hear every slither of metal acutely, as if his bond to the detective had only grown stronger in the dark.

Desperately quelling the unbecoming panic that threatened him, Raito pushed himself up and out of his seat, struggling to orientate himself as his tired eyes fought to respond to the change. He didn't have to worry for long however; moments after he was fully standing, he felt a familiar tug on the chain and surmised that L was leading them somewhere.

Ignoring the almost blinding frustration of being so totally out of control, Raito took a deep breath and a tiny step forward; following the sound and sensation of the chain carefully, painfully aware that he was relying solely on another's guidance. The fact that that other was also a socially inept, quirkily eccentric and often unpredictable genius did nothing to allay his fears. Still, if his confinement with L had taught him anything it was to respect the older man's physical ability, and in remembering his amazing balance and precision when it came to startlingly strong kicks, Raito found some confidence. His steps grew bolder and soon they had reached the exit, dim grey light flooding into the investigation room from the windows that lined the corridor beyond.

As they stepped out into this greyness, Raito felt his shoulders relax, his reflexes softening slightly now he could see with his eyes. He looked towards the slouched detective, expecting to see staring black orbs or a crooked smile, but instead all he saw was the curved line of the other's bony shoulders, highlighted almost skeletally in the moonlight, as he continued to walk away. Another tug on the chain reminded Raito that his feet needed to be operational in order to solve this little mystery that L was becoming ('_well, this other mystery that L was becoming'_), so he stepped quickly forwards, following once again, his mind burning with questions and suspicions.

They trooped silently through numerous corridors and stairwells (apparently L didn't wish to take the elevator this late at night, or was it early morning?) until finally they reached what Raito assumed was the basement. His suspicions were proven correct when they stepped through a plain looking door and out into the hard concrete surroundings of the underground parking lot. Most of the spaces were currently empty, waiting almost, for morning to come and with it the rest of the Task Force in their various vehicles. In one corner there sat three large vans, one black, one white and one that Raito distinctly remembered being painted like an ambulance at one time, but was now a nondescript shade of blue. Finally, in the centre of the echoing lot sat a large car, a Bentley if Raito was remembering correctly, its deep green finish shining brightly even in the dim emergency lighting that provided them just enough light to see by.

It was towards this fine specimen that L quickly shuffled, his feet still bare and probably not a little cold against the concrete floor. Raito followed obediently, but found his heart beginning to pound a little faster, as the detective's intentions began to come clear.

"Ryuuzaki…" he began, his voice only just betraying his uncertainty, "what are you…"

The detective paused at the passenger side door, one hand resting lightly but determinedly against the silver handle. Finally he turned around, his eyes skittering quickly over Raito's before settling on a spot just over the younger boy's shoulder.

"You can drive with a clutch stick, can't you Yagami-kun?"

His apparent dismissal of Raito's question would have been immensely frustrating to the younger boy had he not noticed again the line of L's shoulders. The slight tremble that now ran the length of them was startlingly unfamiliar and Raito spotted it immediately. He watched with morbid fascination as the shiver ('_of what? Tension? Frustration?'_) travelled from the hunched shoulders along thin arms to reach those delicate fingers. The tremor against the door handle was only slight, but to one who had been living within six feet of this man for so long, it was also glaringly obvious. Trying to make eye contact, Raito sought for answers in the detective's eyes, but Ryuuzaki would not grant him the privilege. That alone was proof that something was amiss: the cocky detective avoided eye contact, ever.

"Ryuuzaki…" Raito tried again, softer this time, almost coaxing. "Is something the matter?"

For a split second the detective's hand shuddered, tapping lightly against the car door. But his mask never slipped and instead his face was split by a small, slightly weary, smile.

"I'm sorry Raito-kun." He announced calmly, head bowed a little in contrition. "I should have asked more clearly." His head inclined slightly backwards, obviously indicating the waiting car. "Would you mind driving us? I'm afraid driving is one skill I have yet to obtain."

Raito let the words sink into his brain, the request, so innocent sounding and yet so totally inexplicable. He fought desperately to uncover whether this was yet another one of L's Kira tests, but could find no hidden motive in the detective's words or body language. In fact all he sensed was cloaked exhaustion; not something unusual for the scrawny insomniac.

"What about Watari-san?" He asked bluntly.

To his great surprise, L's expression faltered a little. His eyes became distant, almost sad, as his mouth set in a grim line.

"He was not feeling well." He replied tightly, the tremor increasing again as though he were fighting some internal frustration. "He needs his rest. I believe it would better serve him and all of us if he were alert and well rested come morning."

The explanation seemed sensible enough, but Raito remained unsure. There was something, in the tone of his voice and the slight pout in his lips, which told him the detective wasn't used to being unable to call on his aid on nights like this.

"Of course." He replied carefully, nodding slowly, part of him buying time to think while the other part wondered just how much trouble they could get in to for pulling a disappearing act. Even if L _was_ the world's greatest detective, driving away with a suspect in the early hours would not be considered acceptable practise.

Then again when was L's practise ever acceptable? The detective seemed to be having similar thoughts as he allowed eye contact for a few seconds, his obsidian orbs glittering almost mischievously.

"I believe you would be quite capable of taking his place tonight, Raito-kun."

So he'd been right in his assumptions, this was something L was used to turning to Watari for. Raito's confusion blossomed anew as he fought to decipher just what was so important that L would jeopardise the both of their confinement.

"If you would be so kind."

The latter was spoken with an air of authority that would have been binding if it weren't for the sparkle in his eyes and the smile on L's face. Raito couldn't help but return the tiny grin, his heart still pumping wildly, but now with something a little more like excitement.

The older genius must have noticed his change of heart because he broke their gaze and turned towards the vehicle, opening the door with an almost silent click. The scent of an expensive leather interior wafted steadily onto the damp air of the basement and suddenly Raito wanted nothing more than to be away. Away from his this building that held so much confusion and confinement. True he would only be escaping in a large metal box, still cuffed to his prosecutor, but even that would be a welcome relief. Remembering again the weariness in L's eyes, Raito suddenly saw how much he could relate to that. The realisation made him laugh a little into the silence.

L looked back quickly, eyes wary.

"What is it Yagami-kun?"

Raito simply shook his head dismissively and rattled his bound left hand.

"Nothing Ryuuzaki. But I am going to have to climb over your seat first, unless you can stretch those long arms right over the hood."

The detective seemed surprised at Raito's suddenly improved mood, his eyes flickering for just a second. Then it was gone and he stepped graciously to the side, head tilted in a teasing bow, as he allowed the teen to slip past him and into the car's interior. It only took some slight shifting before Raito had pulled his athletic body over to the driver's side and settled himself into the seat. L slipped silently in beside him, closing the door with a slightly louder click than before.

"I warn you it has been a while since I last did this Ryuuzaki."

Without looking at the other boy, Raito allowed his hands to drift over the controls and steering wheel, familiarising himself with the layout and pressing pedals experimentally. It was an English car, not too difficult to adjust to, but still with some differences he'd have to remember. To his great relief, L did not reprimand him for his confession he merely nodded and replied. "I'm sure that won't be a problem. Raito-kun is very competent at everything he does."

In the face of such easy praise from the usually sceptical detective, Raito could almost feel himself blush. Looking curiously through the rear-view mirror he allowed his gaze to pass over the dark haired man. To his great surprise he found L already settled in his seat, eyes closed, mouth slightly open with his soft breathing. The teen paused, unabashedly staring for a moment, before switching his gaze to the real thing.

"Ah… Ryuuzaki?"

"Hmm?" The reply was quiet and sluggish, black eyes remaining firmly closed. Raito almost laughed.

"I'll need the keys to drive this thing."

Without opening his eyes, the older boy curled his free hand into his side, digging into the pocket of his baggy jeans. When it reappeared, L's pale fingers were looped around a shining silver key, without any sort of ring attached. The key was held out in Raito's general direction, and he took it with only a slight hesitation, slipping it into the ignition and then he paused, suddenly uncertain.

After a few moments silence the detective's eyes opened, his gaze sliding over to his companion before he turned to look at him fully.

"Where are we going?" Raito asked in response to the question in those eyes.

L seemed to think for a long moment, his mind probably filled with ideas and routes and percentages. Finally he nodded his head in apparent decision, as he brought his knees up towards his chest, stretching his legs only far enough to press his feet into the dashboard before him.

"Somewhere out of here, Raito-kun. Somewhere with… space."

That said the older boy slumped back into his seat, eyes closing firmly, his breath released on a tiny sigh. Raito stared a moment or two more, puzzling over the liability in the words he'd just heard. Then, when his brain could make no real sense of it, he resigned himself to wait. In no position to breech this marginal trust he'd been granted, Raito steeled his resolve, reached for the waiting key and started the car. Soon they were out of the parking lot and beneath the open sky.

…

He hadn't lied when he said it had been a while. Driving was something he hadn't even thought about in months let alone practised. Thankfully it seemed somewhat similar to riding a bike, in that once learned it was difficult to forget. And of course Ryuuzaki had been right, for Raito that simile applied to most things.

The lights of Tokyo were a vivid blur of colour, passing through the windows to either side of the vehicle. Raito found that once his body had grown accustomed to the reflexes necessary to keep the car moving smoothly and safely along the, still trafficked streets, he was more drawn to this abstract view of the city than the one through the windscreen. The blur implied motion, speed, distance, and it felt like forever since Raito had really gone anywhere.

Taking a glance to his left he allowed his gaze to return inside the care, studying the still silent form of his travelling companion. It was no surprise to find Ryuuzaki still huddled into the seat, feet raised and face relaxed. His chest rose and fell slowly and if Raito hadn't known him better he'd say the detective was sleeping. However, despite the odd behaviour he had exhibited tonight, he knew L would be in no way inclined to leave his prime suspect alone and in control, even if he _was_ trusted enough to act as Watari's replacement. No, Raito was certain that the older male was simply resting those beetle black eyes, relaxing away some of the exhaustion that had been so palpable back at headquarters, but had begun to bleed away quickly once L had settled into the soft leather seating.

As he slowed at a traffic light, Raito's eyes returned to the road, and he considered his destination. He'd been driving somewhat aimlessly for a while now, through parts of the city he remembered and knew well, but then he'd recalled Ryuuzaki's cryptic directions.

'_Somewhere with…space.'_

The words were dripping with all number of possible meanings and interpretations and Raito had to fight the urge to psychoanalyse his companion (_yet again!)_ in light if his odd request. However, there was something about the unusual peace that seemed to envelope Ryuuzaki's whole being that gave him pause; an excuse to not ask or answer questions for the first time in a long time.

With that in mind he flicked the indicator and as the lights cycled through to green he turned right headed towards a freeway. Minutes later he was picking up speed, the expensive car beneath them purring lightly as if it were enjoying the outing too. Glancing at the clock Raito noticed it was already 3:30am and wondered how long Ryuuzaki wanted this little excursion to last. But he was still unwilling to break the aura surrounding the silent sleuth, so Raito chose instead to concentrate on the dark road ahead.

Twenty minutes later the freeway had disappeared behind them, as had the gaudy lights of Tokyo central. When Raito peered out of his side window now, it was shadows and starlight that danced at the periphery of his vision, as open land stretched out before them on all sides. Suddenly the outside matched the inside and Raito felt himself begin to relax too.

"Shouldn't Raito-kun be watching the road?"

The voice sounded surprisingly alert in the long stretched silence, but there was a smoothness to it that reflected the detective's relaxed posture. As such, it didn't startle Raito too much to hear the question and he was able to shoot a smirking glare in Ryuuzaki's direction before he looked back out at the road ahead.

"There's nothing here to hit Ryuuzaki." He replied smoothly. "You wanted space, you have space."

Taking a fuller look over at the detective, Raito could see the dark head was turned to peer out of his own window, apparently validating his claim. For a few silent minutes Ryuuzaki seemed lost in the darkness flying past them beyond the glass. Then, slowly, L turned back to face his companion.

"So it would seem." He answered, a look of what could have been gratitude colouring his face. His smile though, was as smirking as ever, and before he could make any sarcastic comment Raito quickly jumped in, unwilling to disturb their impromptu ceasefire.

"Were you planning on stopping anywhere?" He asked, curiosity tinting the otherwise cool question. Silence was his only answer and, as he continued to manoeuvre the car along the winding country road Raito began to think that the detective had gone back to 'resting'. Then there was a creak of leather, as feet were pulled up onto the seat, and knees hugged tightly to his chest, followed by a simple reply.

"Yes."

The reluctance in that word was clear and unexpected, so Raito looked over once again at the crouched form beside him. But L's eyes were fixed avidly on the windscreen before him, his gaze distant, lost as if he were in another place entirely. Assuming this was all the input he would receive, Raito decided to take the man at his word and began to search accordingly. The detective had asked for space, so Raito waited until they approached a rather large grassy field, bordered by a small walking path. With easy confidence the college student pulled the car into the narrow lane, slowing to a gentle stop just before it became too narrow to fit them. As the car engine died, Raito removed the key, and looked over to his passenger.

The tension in L's shoulders was back, the tremble making a slight juddering sound against the door handle that was grasped in his hand. But still those black eyes were fixed forwards and elsewhere, almost desperate in their absence. So Raito waited, filled once again with the knowledge that he was missing something. Finally, slowly, L's gaze returned and after a slight hitch of breath he looked over to meet the younger boy's patient gaze. He nodded slowly, once, and opened the door.

Crisp night air surrounded them immediately along with the scent of grass and growing things. Raito waited for the detective to slip out onto the dirt path before hoisting himself over the gears and through the passenger door. The chain linking them clinked loudly in the almost eerie stillness. Raito looked around, briefly trying to regain his bearings, before closing the door with a snap and looking to L for guidance.

But the detective was already away, frozen to the spot and staring straight up at the blanket of stars that covered the night sky above their heads. Raito glanced upward also, but quickly found himself getting dizzy, as he always did when faced with so much… vastness. With a barely concealed sigh Raito looked back at his companion before tugging gently on the chain connecting them. L looked back for a brief second, meeting his eyes in a sort of awkward acknowledgement before looking back at the starts once more. Raito took this as permission and began leading them slowly towards the centre of the large field, beside which they stood.

It didn't take long to reach the middle, or at least what felt like the middle; it was hard to tell when surrounded by nothing but grass and silence. Raito stopped when he estimated they were close and looked back towards his trailing partner. Ryuuzaki's eyes were still fixed upwards, gazing stoically at the universe, hands clenched tightly at his sides.

Now that was odd. Raito stared at the tense fists, watching them tremble occasionally with barely concealed pressure. Looking back at the detective's face he saw no sign of internal struggle, but the state of those hands, in fact the set of his whole upper body seemed to say otherwise.

And yet, standing amidst so much empty space, beneath so many stars, Raito felt himself feeling far more powerless than he ever usually did. It was strange and foreign this feeling of insignificance, and it unsettled the star pupil and perfect son. He wondered idly whether it was this same feeling that made his genius companion so uncomfortable, perhaps the press of the silence was just too much for him to bear. But then why ask…

"It's loud."

The words were a strained whisper, perhaps not even meant for his hears, but Raito heard them. His first response was pleasure; he had been right it seemed, the silence was deafening for the detective, just as it was for Raito. It pressed against his ears and made him feel almost light-headed. Then his sharp mind processed the words a second time and he could hear, within the deep timbre of the grown man's voice, the crackling panic of a small child. Looking quickly towards the detective Raito noticed his posture had not changed. However he also seemed to be breathing rather heavily, as if fighting off some unknown pressure or assailant.

"Ryuuzaki…" He whispered softly, unwilling to frighten the detective. But the call went ignored and the older boy remained silent, muttering occasionally but not to Raito that was certain. He wasn't sure what, but he thought he heard mention of bells.

"L." The second call was louder and seemed to reach further. The detective's eyes suddenly snapped down to meet Raito's own and for a moment he was almost thrown back by the intensity in that gaze. Then, as if realising his mistake, L closed those same eyes and shook his head; each flick a little too violent as if shaking something away. Finally he stopped and opened his eyes again. This time his gaze was comfortably black and only a little questioning.

"We should go." He said. "It will be getting light soon."

The slouch returned to Ryuuzaki's thin shoulders and he turned slowly, beginning to walk away.

"Wait!" Raito wasn't sure what he was going to say but something was missing, something in that silent night needed to be filled. The anger and determination and down right fear that had assailed those usually cold eyes was not something he's expected to see when Ryuuzaki had asked him out on a drive. Something was needed, was waiting to be said. He just didn't know how to say it.

Ryuuzaki seemed oblivious to all this and continued walking.

"It is late Yagami-kun." He continued. "And tomorrow will be a busy day. Tomorrow… we will apprehend Higuchi."

Raito paused at the sudden revelation and felt a knot of uncertainty twist in his stomach. Was this what had been plaguing Ryuuzaki, the knowledge that tomorrow they would go up against Kira? And that no matter what the result their delicate status quo would be unbalanced yet again?

He was not allowed to ponder this as the detective pulled their chain tight, his steps moving further from Raito and closer to the car. Reluctantly Raito followed, catching up easily until they were once again surrounded by luxury and leather, key in place, engine purring gently beneath them.

"If it's too loud why come out here in the first place?"

From the corner of his eye he saw Ryuuzaki's eyes widen for a brief moment. Raito remained still beside him, face carefully blank and fingers frozen on the wheel. From his peripheral vision he watched as the older man processed the question, perhaps considering the truth for one brief moment, before dismissing it out of habit and relaxing back into his mask, his thin lips quirking into a curious smile.

"The driving." He replied simply. "It's the only thing that can make it quiet." _In my head._

Raito heard the unspoken words, even if he didn't want to. The detective stared at him a moment longer, eyes hard, as if daring him to comment. Then he sighed and gave another odd smile before turning back towards the windscreen and closing his eyes.

"Take us home, Yagami-kun." He ordered quietly.

And Raito could do nothing but obey.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you thought, good or bad, and I'll be a very happy fangirl!_

_Ja x x_


End file.
